A Story of a Cherry Blossom
by noypi-ako-may-angal
Summary: Kinomoto Sakura just graduate from college. Can she handle the pressure of the real life? Or will she ever get along with her boss, Li?


**A Story of a Cherry Blossom**

**By:** noypi-ako-may-angal?

**Summary: **Kinomoto Sakura just graduate from college. Can she handle the pressure of the real life? Or will she ever get along with her boss, Li?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Please read and review guys... It will be a great help for me! **

**Btw, Xiao Lang/ Syaoran Li will come later on the stories…**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter 1: The Graduation and the Discovery**

As Sakura Kinomoto, 23 years-old girl, wearing a black graduation robe, with shoulder- length auburn hair and emerald eyes walk towards the parking area, a voice suddenly spoke behind her.

"Congratulations, Sakura!"

Sakura turned around to see who has spoken.

Behind her stood a girl, wearing a black graduation robe, just like hers, with long black curls swaying at her back and dark blue eyes filled with cherish, smiled mysteriously.

"Tomoyo- chan! You too, Congratulations!" squealed Sakura hugging her best friend. It was after their graduation that day and Sakura was about to meet her family at the parking area.

"Well... Have you decided?" Tomoyo Daidouji asked while hugging her best friend back. Sakura looked at Tomoyo with her beautiful confused emerald eyes "Huh! What should be decided?"

"Saku, Saku… have you forgotten? Tsk, tsk… About sharing an apartment together, silly! We promise each other that we'll never be apart! That will share an apartment for the two of us! Remember!" Tomoyo, still smiling mysteriously, said.

Sakura slapped her forehead "Oh! Of course!" she spat "I forgot to ask outo-san! I'll call you later about outo-san's decision! Ja!" Sakura took off. Tomoyo just said "Ja!" when Sakura was already 10 feet away from her.

Tomoyo sighed and went back to her limo, where her mother and her 5 body guards awaited.

**-Parking area, 5:45 p.m.-**

While Fujitaka was waiting patiently for her daughter, Sakura, at their car, his son, Touya, was about to loose his patience "Where the hell is that little Kai" he was cut off by a shout.

"Gomenasai! I had to talk to Tomo! Gomen…" Sakura shouted while running towards them.

"About time, Kaijuu! We almost die waiting for you!" growled Touya, who was older than Sakura.

"Gomenasai…" Sakura repeatedly panted.

"It's okay, pumpkin." smiled humble Fujitaka while patting Sakura's shoulder "Okay, where do you guys want to eat?" Fujitaka started the car and drove out of the parking lot into the street.

"Hey, outo-san, there's this new restaurant at the corner street of this street and I heard the food is good!" Touya suggested "Can we try it there? Please, dad! Please!" Touya now, is begging.

"Why are you so desperate to go there!" Sakura asked.

"Umm… L-Let's just eat there okay!" Touya stammered, blushing.

"What's the name of the restaurant, Touya?" Fujitaka asked smiling.

"Err… It's Shaohai, dad… Shaohai…" at that moment Touya looked out the window and grew absent-minded, thinking very deep about somethingor someone.

"Touya…" thought Sakura curiously.

**-Shaohai restaurant, 5:55 p.m.-**

Sakura and her family sat in front of the counter. Some waiter gave them the menu and took off to give them time to think of their order.

The restaurant wasn't bad. It was not crowded, not abandon, just plain crowded.

Sakura noticed that every now and then, Touya will twist his head left and right like looking for something. Sakura just ignore Touya and went on thinking about her order.

After a while, Fujitaka called up a waitress to take their order. Suddenly, Touya who was dull a minute ago sit up strait and was more attentive.

As the waitress approached the table, Sakura noticed that her brother was looking at the waitress. Sakura then looked at the approaching waitress who was smiling sweetly.

The waitress was wearing a waitress uniform, pink blouse, with matching pink mini skirt and a black apron with white truffles on the sides was tied at her waist. She has brown curly hair, which was tied on a bun. She has a good body, with big chest, small waistline, and regular butt, not flat, not big, but regular butt. She also has amber eyes and lips were pink.

"Hey, she's cute…" thought Sakura.

The waitress gaze landed on Touya and then she blush. Touya smiled at her and she smiled back with an in-love-smile still blushing.

Her color returned as she faced Fujitaka "Good afternoon, sir! Welcome to Shaohai! May I take your order?" she asked politely.

"Ah, yes… we'll have the…"

After writing their orders down, she took the menus, while getting Touya's menu, Sakura notice that he slipped a piece of paper in to the girl's hand. Touya winked at the girl and the girl blushed smiled, then nodded.

"What was that!" Sakura was so curious that she really need to know what that was all about.

"Wha-? Oh! That! It's just a note…"

"Hmm… Really?"

"Really! Now… If you'll excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom." Touya stood up and went to the bathroom.

**-Ladies' Lockers of Shaohai, 6:20 p.m.- **

The waitress open the folded paper Touya had just given to her.

It said:

_Janice,_

_Meet me at the old oaky behind the parking lot. I need to talk to you. It's really important. Meet me there as soon as possible. I'll be waiting for you._

_Love, _

_Touya_

Her heartbeat went fast. She slammed her locker. Put the note at her apron's pocket and went off towards the parking area.

**-Table, 6:20 p.m.-**

"Wonder what's keeping up Touya so long… "

"Let me check, dad." Sakura went towards the bathroom. It was a neutral bathroom. Only one cubicle.

"Touya! Hello?" her voice echoed.

"Hmmm… not here… maybe he went out for fresh air…"

Sakura walked towards the parking lot and found no sign of Touya. Just cars and several people getting into their car. It was now getting darker and darker…

Sakura glanced up her watch and noticed that it was now 6:25.

"Darn that Tou— woe? Would 'ya look it here?"

She saw the waitress, who took their orders, was looking around like making sure no one sees her. She almost saw Sakura, but Sakura ducked behind the car.

Curious, Sakura followed the waitress remembering the note which Touya gave to the waitress.

The waitress went a little farther at the forest when she halts in front of a creepy oak. Sakura halt, too, and then ducked. The waitress looked at the left and right like looking for something. She spun around towards Sakura's direction and Sakura saw that she has a scared look at her face.

Then suddenly, at her back, a black figure of a man jumps down from the tree and hugged, from the back, the girl. The waitress gave out a shriek then her mouth was covered by 1 familiar hand.

"Shh, Janice! We'll be heard! Don't be afraid, it's me!" the figure whispered, then he kissed Janice's neck, then at the jaw, he nibbled at the ear then he kisses Janice at the lips, a soft, tender kiss.

Sakura was sure the kiss was not by force, for Janice kissed back the man. Now, Janice was now facing the man, her arms at his neck and his hand at Janice's hips, and they were doing French kisses now.

As the man pulled away the kiss, Sakura gasped as he saw who he was…

"TOUYA! " she yelped but covered her mouth for she remembered that she's hiding.

"W-who was that!" spattered Janice.

"Just… the… wind… mmmmmmm…" Touya returned kissing Janice, but Janice pulled away instantly.

"Aren't you going back? Your family must be—"

"HOLY CRAP! You're Right! Go to my house at 12 M.D., Jan, see ya!" Touya kissed Janice a goodbye kiss, and whispered "I love you…"

"I love you, too…"

Sakura was now running towards back to the restaurant, luckily, she didn't tear any of her clothes way back. She also comes back after Touya did.

By the time Touya arrived, Sakura stopped panting. They already began their meal when her dad said:

"Where did you two came from! It's already 6:35!"

"Sorry, dad… I was looking for Touya like you told me to…" Sakura said, munching slowly, still shock about a while ago.

"How about you, young man!" Fujitaka furrowed his eyebrows.

"I was at the bathroom, outo-san" munched Touya, who was dull that moment.

"Next time, you two should be punctual! Understood!"

"Yes, daaad…" chorused the two Kinomotos.

**-Home, 8:00 p.m.-**

"Whew! I'm beat!" Sakura collapsed at her bed after changing into her banana and cherry-patterned pajamas.

Her favorite stuffed toy, Kero, was staring at her, lifelessly. Sakura stared back and she picked it up.

"You know what, Kero? I've got a secret! You know what it is!" Sakura asked the stuffed animal. She made Kero's head shook. Sakura smiled.

She held up her hand at Kero's ear and let her mouth go nearer to the ear (It's what you do when you're whispering secrets) and whispered "I won't tell you! Ha! Ha! Ha! Nah, I'm just kidding! Of course I'll tell 'ya! Hi! Hi!" Sakura giggled like a kid.

Then she remembered something "Uh-oh! Tomoyo!" She ran downstairs, and then to the living room, where her father usually seats reading something.

"Hey, dad!"

"Yes, pumpkin dear?" not looking from what he is reading.

"I have a question to ask…"

Now, he looked up "What is it?"

"Dad, Tomoyo and I promise to each other that when we graduate, we will share an apartment just the two of us. So—"

"So you were going to ask me if I will allow you to live with Tomoyo." Sakura nodded slowly.

Fujitaka put the book down beside him and wipe his glasses. "Honey, it's your choice. You're a graduate now. You decide what's right for you. I'm just here to support you."

The moment he said that, Sakura took it as a 'yes'. She quickly hugged her father and kissed him at the cheek, thanking him over and over again.

**-upstairs, 8:10 p.m.-**

Sakura was going now to her room to phone Tomoyo about her decision, when she heard whispering at Touya's room.

She pressed her ear against the door of Touya's room and heard he was on the phone. She was curious who it was because he was whispering, which is very unusual, that she went to her room to listen to the conversation.

"I know this is eaves-dropping but something's going on with Touya…" she said to herself. She picked up the receiver and listened to conversation of Touya with someone else.

"So, I'll see you at midnight?" said the voice, which was a feminine voice.

"Yeah…" was the reply who, was suppose to be from her brother, Touya.

"How will I come to your room? Your sister or father might hear me."

"Don't worry… I'll fetch you downstairs then let's do 'project 920', okay?"

"O-okay, b-but—I…"

"Okay, I'll see you then, bye, Janice, I love you."

"I love you too."

Sakura thought "Project 920? What the heck are they talking about?"

Then Sakura heard a click then a busy tone. She was sure that they already put down the phone.

She fell asleep forgot to phone Tomoyo about the decision.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**It's kinda long, but I hope you liked it…**

**Please review the story, thanks!**

**This chapter might not be involved with the summary, but sooner or later it will!**

**Maybe…**

**Again, please review!**

**From moi,**

**N.A.M.A.?**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


End file.
